Surprise, Surprise
by Hei Huo
Summary: She came out of no where, a normal nigen, and stole his heart. He allowed her to do so, and left for 3 months. Now he's back, and she's pregnet. Can he tell her what he exactly is? HieiXOC


**  
Surprise, Surprise  
**

**_A.N:Okay, so yea... - I got this idea in my head, and I had to get it out, soo... Here it is! Hope you like it. :3 _**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did, you people probably would never watch it. -

* * *

Kurama sighed, putting down his pencil, and letting his emerald green eyes check for any errors on his homework. Leaning back in his chair, he sighed once again, and absent mindedly push strands of his stunning red hair out of his face. It had been a couple years since he first joined Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei as a spirit detective. And as time had passed, his Youko side became more real, and often he could see Youko by his side, watching him with amusement. 

"Doing your homework like a good little nigen boy, aren't we?" Youko said his voice syrupy.

"Yes Youko, I am doing my homework." Kurama replied, not bothering to look directly at the fox demon.

"Waiting for the flying shadow, neh?" Youko replied back.

"Hai. He usually comes at around this time." Kurama said, and then waited for an answer from Youko.

But Youko had disappeared, most likely resting for no reason in particular, although Kurama could feel Youko's urge to be free and run wild in Maikai again.

Kurama shook his head slightly, a small smile on his face, as he returned to do his homework. Minutes passed, and the only sound in his room was raindrops splattering onto the closed, but unlocked window, and the scribbling of pencil on paper.  
A sudden gust of wind and a slight wetness on his fingers made Kurama perk up, and set his pencil down again.

"Hn. What are you doing this time kitsune?" A voice said, coming from the once opened window.

Kurama pushed him, and the chair, away from the desk, and turned to greet the voice, a kind smile on his face. "Hello Hiei. What news do you bring from Reikai? And I'm doing my homework, remember?"

Crimson eyes gazed coolly at Kurama, black hair that defied all laws of gravity, with a white starburst in the middle, and outlined in dark blue, was slightly damp from the small drizzle that had now turned into a raging rainstorm. "No news. Botan sends her love. Why bother with that nigen home-work?" Hiei replied, his voice stumbling over the foreign nigen word.

"I've told you the answer to that question before, Hiei. Oh, and you received a rather interesting message today Hiei." Kurama answered, before leaning over to the phone on the corner of his desk, and pressing a few buttons on it.

There was a beeping sound, and then a message started. The voice that emitted from the phone definitely belonged to a girl, and there was a touch of uneasiness in her voice.  
_"Hiei? Well, you told me this is where to call you if I ever needed to call you... And I know I've never needed to call you, and that you made me swear I wouldn't call you unless something really bad happened... And I also know that I haven't seen you in a while, but this is really important...Umm...Well... If you do get this message, try to meet me in the park we used to go to. Around 6, all right? I'll be there... Well... See you later I guess..."  
_  
Another beeping sound rang through the room, and Kurama pressed some buttons again, and then turned to Hiei, an amused smile playing at his lips. "Who was that Hiei? It seems she knows you well."

Hiei was silent, a strange look on his face. Ignoring the question Kurama had asked him, he replied, asking a question of his own. "What time is it?"

"6 o'clock. Exactly." Kurama replied, not even bothering to look at the cloak behind him.

Hiei left without another word, the window suddenly swinging open, and before any wind or rain could enter Kurama's room, the window swung shut. As Kurama walked towards the window, and looked out, he saw Hiei's shadow, flying through the trees.

"A real flying shadow, neh?" Youko remarked, sitting on Kurama's bed.

"M-hm." Kurama nodded, a smile creeping onto his face.  
**

* * *

Hiei's P.O.V.  
**

What could she want now? Was he after her? What did she want? Is she in trouble? 

Questions flew through my head, but I quickly shooed them away. I didn't need, or have the time, to let anything in my mind right now. I just had to concentrate to find her.

I got to the park in record time, and I flew from tree to tree, branch to branch, in search of her, but needing to be hidden.

Soon, I caught sight of her black hair. Her back was turned to me, but from what I could make out, she was literally soaked from the rainstorm. Her clothes clung tightly to her skin that seemed to have water coming out of it. She stood by the bench she would always sit on, while waiting for me to meet her.

A smirk crossed my face. It's been 3 months since I've seen her, and she hasn't changed a bit.

I still remember when I first met her...

* * *

**Flashback  
Normal P.O.V.  
**  
Hiei walked through the park, where his favorite tree to rest in lay. After the last mission, Koenma had given them some time off. 

A small child, a girl, about 5 or 6, skipped towards him, and stopped right in front of Hiei. She had a huge smile on her face, which made Hiei stop walking. The girl looked both ways, before whispering, "I know you're an angel."  
Hiei blinked in surprise, but the girl wasn't done. "When you go up to heaven, can you tell my sissy that I miss her?"

He knew that most children have spirit awareness that lasted until puberty. Some kept that spirit awareness, like Kuwabara, but most lost it.

"She's the one that'll smile at you, and hold out her hand to you if you trip." The girl added, and then smiled again.

"AYAME!" A loud, shrill voice yelled.

A woman, took a hold of the girl in front of Hiei, and pulled her away, talking loudly about Hiei, calling him a stranger and a punk. Telling her daughter never, ever to speak to that 'bad' man again.

Hiei glared at the woman's retreating back, and his hand edged towards where his katana lay hidden. But he didn't pull out his katana, and rush out at the woman. He didn't chop off her damned head, and throw it casually behind him. That was what he would do, before he met the others.

Snarling, Hiei continued his walk until he reached the tree. He jumped up onto one of the lowest, sturdiest branches, with leaves, that created a shady, hidden hiding place.

Minutes passed, and then hours. A silence had engulfed Hiei and his surrounding. The only sound was the occasional light summer breeze as it rushed through the leaves. He closed his eyes, and allowed himself to rest, something he didn't usually allow.

"What are you doing up there?"

Hiei's eyes snapped open, and he tensed up. Looking down, he glared daggers at the person who had disrupted the silence.

It was a girl. Black hair that reached a bit below her shoulders and large brown eyes that gazed thoughtfully at him. She had tanned skin, and pale, full, red lips, that curved into a smile. She was skinny, as if she had been starved for a bit, but now she was getting the chance to gain back everything she had lost. She was pretty small, in size and height, and she looked very fragile. As if she was a china plate and the slightest bump could crack her body.

Hiei gazed at her, slightly surprised. She was just like the other nigens. She looked no different. She wasn't a complete beauty either. He had seen prettier. But the way she gazed at him, the way those dark brown eyes seemed to trust everything they saw.

"..." Hiei said nothing, and there was a silence.

"I'm Ai. Just Ai. Wanna get some ice cream?" The girl below him asked, and then held out her hand to him, as if giving him a hand to come down.

Hiei was stunned, he was tempted to grasp her hand, but cursed himself mentally, and jumped out of the tree, ignoring the stretched out hand.

"And may I ask your name?" Ai said, putting her hand behind her back, and smiling as if nothing had happened.

"...Hiei..." He mumbled, and Ai clapped her hands together.

"The shadow has spoken!" She laughed, "Now come on, let's go get some ice cream!"  
**  
End Flashback **

**

* * *

Hiei's P.O.V. **

Jumping from the tree, I walked towards where she was standing, and grasped her shoulder. She whipped around, and surprisingly, without even her usual 'hello' she wrapped her arms around me.

I had grown a bit, since I had met the detectives, and she only came up to my chin. She rested her head on my chest, and I looked down at her.

"Are you...crying...?" I asked. This wasn't the first time I've seen her cry, but it certainly was strange.

She spoke my name at that moment. And two words flew out of her mouth, the two words that could, and would change my life forever.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**_A.N: Yesh, I hope you liked it. :3  
Reviewers get cookies! _**


End file.
